


Sleep

by BrightnessOfAStar (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Soda wants to be a good brother, ponyboy is oblivous, that poor twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Sodapop Curtis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sleep

He couldn't sleep.

Brushing back his brother's light amber hair Soda leans in and kisses him on the forhead, sighing against his smooth, pale skin before pulling away.

He props himself up onto his elbow and observes his calm expression for a while, hand cupping Ponyboy's cheek gently while his thumb rubbed against it softly. 

_He was sick. What kind of brother was he_?

It was practically unheard of. These feelings were beyond wrong in so many ways...

 _Now_ , never _once_ did he consider being gay to be wrong in any sorta way. He was glad his family agreed and nearly everyone in the gang as well.

_But to be gay for your underage brother?_

Perhaps the war jostled a few screws loose.

Soda shakes his head. It was getting late. He needed to work tomorrow. He reluctantly tore his gaze from Ponyboy as he laid beside him with a sigh. 

Another thought for another night.


End file.
